This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Given the strong biophysical correlation of fMRI and NIRS, specifically BOLD with HbR and ASL with HbT, we hypothesize that a combination of NIRS and fMRI will further enhance the estimation of brain activation through filtering of the physiological interference. To establish the temporal and spatial correlation of NIRS and fMRI, we have performed simultaneous near-infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) along with BOLD (blood-oxygen level dependant) and ASL (arterial spin labeling)-based fMRI during an event-related motor activity in human subjects